This invention relates to the fields of electronic communications and online payments. More particularly, a system, apparatus, and methods are provided for enabling payment for an application subscription by a third party (i.e., a party other than the recipient of the subscription).
Some applications used on mobile communication devices and/or computing devices (e.g., smart phones, portable computers) require payment for continued service. For example, a user of an application may pay a yearly fee to extend his or her use of the application for another year, or just a one-time fee to obtain the application and perpetual rights to use it. Subscription fees and/or other fees for obtaining or using an application on a mobile device are virtually always paid with a credit card or other form of online, electronic payment.
However, many users (and potential users) do not have access to, or the ability to use, electronic payment methods. For example, credit cards are ubiquitous in the United States, but are not so popular in other countries. Further, some online payment services are not offered in some countries, due to regulatory restrictions, lack of a market, or for some other reason.
Therefore, in some countries or regions, potential users are prevented from purchasing or subscribing to some applications.